


Company Ink

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (resume??), (résumé?), Company rules require them to report their relationship to HR, Derek is Stiles’ boss, M/M, Office Romance, Stiles isn’t sure how that’s gonna look on his resumé, banging the boss’ son, fuck it, no one on the internet seems able to agree on how it should be spelt, or in this case to the CEO herself, so let’s just go with CV, who is - you guessed it - Derek’s mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: The boss and his secretary. Such a cliché. Stiles might even have laughed.If he wasn’t, you know, said secretary.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Company Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This story was inspired by the prompt words _disclose, shame, portrait_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr and the title comes from that old saying (which Stiles and Derek are clearly ignoring) about not dipping your pen in the company ink. Thanks to my friends in the Sterek discord group and over on tumblr for cheering me on as I wrote this. Hope you enjoy! (Oh, and Stiles would like me to point out that while he wholeheartedly supports the #MeToo movement, he is most definitely _not_ a victim of harassment from an older man in a position of power here!)

The boss and his secretary. So cliché, Stiles could’ve laughed. 

If he wasn’t, you know, said secretary. 

Oh, the shameful cracks he’d be making if it were anyone else!

But it wasn’t.

It was him, here, perched nervously on a couch in an outer office, Derek a portrait of stoicism beside him, waiting to disclose their relationship, as per company rules. 

No quick visit to HR for them. No, they faced a panic-inducing meeting with Talia Hale, CEO. And Derek’s mother. 

Nails chewed, knee bouncing, Stiles’ mind raced. But one touch of Derek’s hand on his and all was calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. Short and (hopefully) sweet. If you’d like to share your thoughts on the story, please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Thanks for reading! :-)


End file.
